slimeciclefandomcom-20200214-history
Br'aad Vengolor
Br'aad Vengolor is a character created by Slimecicle for the Dungeons & Dragons Campaign Just Roll With It. Character Details Br'aad is a male Half-elf Entertainer warlock, who is 5'10 and 120 lbs, with short light-brown hair and green eyes, with tan skin and a tattoo on his cheek. He is also highly attracted to goblins and irrationally afraid of cows. Br'aad is well-versed in deception, including theft and stowaway. Languages known: Abyssal, Common and Elvish History Sometime in the past before the campaign Br'aad and Sylnan's mother died, and the brothers became conmen for a while before Br'aad moved away. They were never able to bathe because they didn't have enough money to enter the bath house. During the first episode of the campaign, he stowed away on a boat to visit his brother Sylnan in a crate, which he promptly crawled out of and met Taxi and Velrissa. He has previously met or heard of The Rat King, as he claims that the king's mannerisms were normal. When underground, he along with Taxi and Mountain touched the mysterious crystal that gave him "bad vibes" and was able to speak to the creature inside, who told him that he is searching for body parts from the minority races and that Hilltree's tumor was one of them. He (along with Sylnan) do not feel a strong connection to The Great King's Wharf, with both of them coming up with a backup plan to just ditch along with Taxi after they at least try to snoop around. Relationships Mountain - In their first interaction Br'aad managed to distract Mountain by pretending to have a Snockers bar (created by prestidigitation) while his brother stole his money pouch. They've since forgiven and forgotten after returning the pouch. They are very amicable, sharing a meal of their first monster together while the others are wary. Taxi - They first met on the same ship. He is prone to calling Taxi Saxi instead, despite Taxi's annoyance and constant correcting. He jokingly didn't want to help Taxi when he asked to be turned into a stalactite when Br'aad was disguising Mountain as a rock. Whenever Taxi is not present or within earshot he drops the "Saxi" and calls him "Taxi", indicating that he does know his name and is purely messing with him for his entertainment. Despite this, he cares for Taxi, becoming deeply distressed to the point of falling to the ground unmoving and unblinking when Taxi turns into a rat after Br'aad's panic attack after his brother was turned into a rat. Sylnan - Sylnan and Br'aad are brothers, who have not seen each other in a year prior to the start of Episode 1, although at the beginning of the episode Br'aad did not know how to pronounce Sylnan's name. In Episode 1 it is demonstrated that they used to (and may still currently) trick and rob people with Br'aad distracting a passerby and Sylnan stealing their money (which was later used on Mountain). Sylnan commonly appears distraught and exasperated with Br'aad's actions but goes along with them anyway. During Episode 2, he agrees to play "Good cop-Bad cop" with him. In Episode 4, they decided to hide with his brother when something started to approach them. They are very close, sticking with each other when hiding and facing the barber fish man. When Sylnan is turned into a rat by The Rat King, Br'aad starts to hyperventilate, cry and panic, even slipping and addressing Taxi by his real name in great distress over Sylnan's transformation. He bawls after the transformation is quickly undone when The Rat King throws Sylnan. Patron - "He kinda fucks with me" -Br'aad Episode 1